


Donde caben dos

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: PWP, Trío para el cumpleaños de Susana (eratoirae).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donde caben dos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selene2000](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=selene2000).



> Estimada Sus: Tal vez te preguntes por qué carajo hice esto. La respuesta es: porque es tu cumpleaños. Detrás de eso hay razones adyacentes, como: porque hace mucho que no escribía PR0N y Hestia dijo que a mí se me daba bien xD. Todos sabemos que Hestia dice sólo la verdad y nada más que la verdad, amén (y que a mí si me alimentan el ego me da por escribir, jajaja).
> 
> Disculpa que mis personajes no hagan sexo con amor sobre una mandarina, pero es que por fin me di cuenta que por mucho que emule a la Shumajer o a las emuladoras de la Shumajer, jamás las voy a alcanzar, X).

**Donde caben dos  
**

para eratoirae o Selene2000 o Susana o Sacerdotisa del culto Shumajer, &etc.

 

Por Loredi

   
Advertencia: Sin betear (y yo con la dislexia amenazándome)

 

 

Draco estaba mal, y lo sabía. Algo en su interior le parecía retorcido e insultante. Había conseguido lo que quería: tenía a Potter a sus pies. El héroe de su tiempo, el hombre más guapo que había conocido jamás, el mejor que había tenido en la cama. Y afuera de la cama, el hombre perfecto también.

 

Pero Draco estaba mal, y lo sabía, porque a veces, cuando hacía el amor con Harry, su mente se llenaba de otras escenas, de otras personas. Especialmente de una persona que lo había estado siguiendo últimamente. Draco estaba mal, porque tenía fantasías con alguien que no las merecía, una persona cualquiera, un gryffindor sin relevancia que no era ni especialmente poderoso, ni especialmente rico, ni especialmente sangre pura. Pero estaba bueno. No era Harry, pero lo calentaba.

 

Draco estaba mal, porque había dejado que Colin Creevey le hiciera una mamada en el ascensor del ministerio un viernes por la noche. Y no le había mencionado nada a Harry. Estaba mal, porque había visto las miradas que Creevey le lanzaba a Harry, Harry que era suyo, y no le habían molestado. Era terrible, porque la presencia de Creevey lo calentaba y no lo repelía. Draco estaba sufriendo y peleando contra su mente todo el tiempo.

 

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si Harry hubiera estado en la misma sintonía que él, si hubiera entendido cómo se encendía el morbo de Draco. Pero Harry era demasiado Gryffindor, demasiado leal, demasiado 'no voy a mirar a otras personas aunque éstas estén babeando por mí'.

 

Creevey se le había insinuado a Harry más de una vez. Harry lo había rechazado cortesmente. Creevey se le había insinuado a Draco más de una vez. Draco se lo había follado apresuradamente contra la pared del baño del segundo piso. A Draco no se le daba rechazar las tentaciones. Por eso había buscado la forma de cumplir su fantasía.

 

—Recuerda que tengo tu palabra, esto es entre tú y yo —murmuró Draco cuando dejó pasar a Colin al departamento que compartía con Harry.

 

—Es nuestro secreto, palabra de Gryffindor —guiñó Colin. Con los años se hacía más gay y más descarado.

 

—Bien, entonces sólo tenemos que esperar a Harry, no tardará mucho.

 

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Malfoy? —preguntó desconfiado, pero muy emocionado Colin.

 

—Por supuesto, sólo tienes que mantenerte callado y bajo el hechizo de  _imperceptibilidad_. Y sólo puedes ver.

 

—De acuerdo —aceptó Colin, sonriente—, sólo ver.

 

Después de todo, como fotógrafo su instinto voyerista hacía que se calentara con “sólo ver”. (Y tal vez fotografíar silenciosamente...)

 

Y con “sólo ver” a Draco también se le aceleraron todos los sentidos. El sólo saber que Creevey estaba ahí lo puso cachondo. Ni qué decir que cuando Harry lo puso a gatas, Draco se dejó follar entre gemidos y al correrse se quedó pegajoso y mareado como pocas veces.

 

Algunos minutos después de que erminaran se oyeron ruidos en la chimenea y Potter fue a ver quien era. Como era la esposa de la comadreja, se entretuvo hablando, como siempre hacía. Draco sintió su corazón acelerado.

 

—Creevey —susurró a la oscuridad, para comprobar que el chico seguía ahí.

 

Draco escuchaba la voz de Harry desde la sala, riéndose por algo estúpido y charlando ampliamente con Granger. Mientras tanto, él estaba acostado en la misma cama donde dormía con su pareja y tenía la boca de Creevey entre sus piernas, limpiando con la lengua hasta el último rastro de lo que Harry había dejado. Y el maldito Creevey sonreía.

 

—Harry sabe delicioso —susurró, chupándose los dedos como si acabara de comer un manjar.

 

—Lo sé —logró decir Draco, con la respiración agitada.

 

Cuando Potter regresó a dormir con él, Draco ya se había corrido de nuevo en una boca que no era la suya. Y sabía que estaba mal, pero eso no quitaba que Draco se sintiera muy pero que muy bien.

 

Pero un día no bastó con “sólo ver”. De pronto Draco decidió que ahora, más bien no se vería.

 

—¿Draco? —sonrió Harry mientras era aprisionado entre sus brazos— ¿Qué haces?

 

—Vamos a jugar un poquito... —susurró Draco—, ¿me das permiso?

 

—Te doy permiso de lo que quieras —respondió Harry, sin saber que con eso Draco tenía para vecer la débil barrera de moral que todavía podía quedarle.

 

—Gracias, amor —ronroneó Draco y enseguida sacó su varita, le quitó los anteojos a Harry y murmuró un hechizo.

 

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Harry, ligeramente asustado— Estoy viendo más borroso.

 

—Y en unos segundos no verás nada. Es temporal, no te preocupes. Dijiste que podía hacerte lo que quisiera...

 

—S-sí, puedes... pero, ¿para qué?

 

—Vamos a jugar... —a Draco cada vez le costaba más trabajo hablar, de lo excitado que se iba poniendo.

 

De pronto, Harry parpadeó y en sus ojos verdes sólo hubo oscuridad. El hechizo de ceguera temporal estaba funcionando. Fue entonces cuando Draco lo emujó suavecito contra la cama y se puso encima de él.

 

—Voy a hacerte cositas malas, Harry —ronroneó, frotándose contra el cuerpo moreno. En respuesta, Potter sólo se rió, sin imaginar nada. Draco le alzó las manos y murmuró otro hechizo con el que una cuerda mágica las ató a la cabecera de la cama—. Pero no te preocupes, te va a gustar.

 

Fue entonces cuando le hizo un gesto a Creevey, quien ya estaba más que dispuesto a salir de su escondite.

 

—Dios Mío —se formó en los labios del chico, justo antes de lamérselos con hambre.

 

—¿Draco?

 

—¿Sí, amor? —respondió Draco, con la boca seca, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y los pantalones.

 

—¿Qué me vas a hacer exactamente? —preguntó Harry juguetón.

 

—Primero, voy a regalarte una mamada un poquito diferente... —sonrió Draco y se separó.

 

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, porque Creevey estaba ya entre las piernas de Harry, reverenciándolo como siempre lo había hecho, sacándole el miembro de los calzoncillos y masturbándolo antes de metérselo a la boca como si no hubiera mañana. Draco se tiró lánguidamente sobre la alfombra, al lado de la cama, para observarlo todo sin perder detalle, masturbándose ante la imagen.

 

Harry jadeaba y Creevey gemía mientras lo tenía adentro. Luego se lo sacaba y lo lamía con adoración, saboreándolo sin restricciones. Draco se acercó y agarró a Creevey por la cabeza para marcarle el ritmo que sabía que le gustaba a Harry. De pronto, jaló a Creevey por el cabello y lo despegó de su golosina.

 

—¿Te gusta, Harry?

 

—Oh dios, sí, lo sabes...

 

—Me alegra —sonrió lascivamente y empujó a Creevey otra vez para que se lo tragase. Esta vez lo empujó tanto que lo obligó a metérselo hasta la garganta. Y no es que le costara trabajo hacer eso, Draco lo había comprobado en el ascensor. Tenía un don con la boca.

 

Para su satisfacción, mientras Creevey se tragaba el pene de Potter y le provocaba gemidos sin control, el chico estiró la mano y encontró la entrepierna de Draco, cada vez más dura. Y comenzó a tocarlo sobre la ropa. Draco se mordió los labios para no gemir.

 

De pronto Creevey le bajó el cierre y le sacó el pene a Draco. Y antes de que pudiera reclamar nada, se había sacado a Harry de la boca y ahora lo estaba chupando a él.

 

—Oh dios... —susurró Draco. Creevey masturbaba con una mano a Harry y se lo metía a él en la boca. Y después intercambiaba. A Draco no le importó que Harry considerara esas lamidas intermitentes extrañas, porque él estaba muy bien.

 

De pronto Creevey le lanzó una mirada y se puso en cuatro, concentrado en chupársela a Harry, pero alzando bien el culo. Draco entendió inmediatamente y se puso detrás de él. Harry tal vez se preguntó por qué una simple mamada le provocaba tantos gemidos a “Draco”, porque Colin estaba en la gloria entre los dos.

 

—Mmm... Draco... déjame follar... ya...

 

Draco sonrió y se salió de Colin. Luego separó la boca de Colin de Harry y en silencio le ordenó: —Móntalo.

 

Colin casi se viene en ese momento, pero resistió para subirse de espaldas sobre el vientre de Harry y penetrarse con el miembro del Niño Que Vivió. Draco lo veía todo atentamente y no paraba de masturbarse con tanta fuerza que empezaba a lastimarse. Pocas veces había estado tan caliente.

 

—Mhm... Draco... estás... oh... está... estrecho...

 

Draco y Colin intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad que casi le arranca una carcajada a Draco. Creevey no dejaba de moverse, poseído por el placer de tener al héroe del mundo mágico dentro de él.

 

—Voltéate, quiero besarte —jadeó Harry repentinamente.

 

Muy a su pesar, Colin se levantó y se bajó de la cama para darle su lugar a Draco, quien se puso de frente a Harry y se penetró como antes lo había hecho Creevey. Si Harry notó la diferencia no lo dijo, sólo gimió sonoramente y buscó con su boca los familiares labios de Draco. Draco sólo tuvo que mover las caderas unas cuantas veces más para provocar que Harry se corriera adentro de él. Agitado, se movió con intenciones de bajarse de la cama, pero Colin lo detuvo y le robó un beso en el que Draco perdió el sentido de la saliva de Harry, la suya o la de Colin.

 

—¿Draco? ¿Terminaste?

 

—No todavía...

 

—Ven...

 

La mano de Harry logró liberarse de los amarres y comenzó a masturbarlo. Detrás de él, Colin repetía la acción que volvía loco a Draco: limpiar cada rastro del semen de Harry en su entrada.

 

—Oh Merlín...

 

—¿Casi?

 

—C-cerca...

 

Draco se vino en la mano de Harry. Por unos segundos se escuchó la suave risa de Colin, que se relamía y se regocijaba. Draco apenas pudo lanzarle una mirada de advertencia antes de que el chico recogiera su ropa rápidamente y se desapareciera. Eso sí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un guiño.

 

—Hasta la próxima —susurró Colin, enviándole un beso descaradamente. Ya no había respeto. Draco rodó los ojos. Malditos Gryffindors, les dabas la mano y se tomaban...  _todo._

 

—¿Ahora puedo ver de nuevo? —pidió Harry entonces, distrayéndolo.

 

Cuando Draco le retiró el hechizo de ceguera, Harry lo miró a los ojos de una manera extraña.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa. Era imposible que Potter supiera, entonces...— ¿Por qué esa cara?

 

—Draco... —comenzó Harry y buscó su rostro con la mano. Luego simplemente soltó una risita y lo abrazó.

 

El corazón de Draco se tranquilizó.

 

Harry siguió abrazándolo en silencio hasta que Draco respiró tranquilo y se durmió satisfecho. 

 

 

Para mantener la fantasía de Draco,  Harry era capaz de todo, incluso de jugar a ser el Gryffindor idiota por todo el tiempo que su pareja quisiera.

 

 

No que se estuviera quejando.


End file.
